A liquid crystal (LC) display is a planar ultrathin display apparatus, which is widely applied to various areas. The LC display comprises an array substrate on which multiple gate lines, multiple data lines and multiple storage electrode lines are arranged.
In the display procedure of the LC display, on one hand, the gate lines or the data lines form coupling capacitance with the storage electrode lines, reducing the driving capability of the storage electrode signals on the storage electrode lines; on the other hand, with the development of the LC display towards large size, the storage electrode lines on the array substrate are long, and the resistance is large, resulting in that the driving capability of the storage electrode signals on the storage electrode lines are weaker and weaker with the increasing of the transmission distance.
Due to the above two reasons, in the using procedure of the LC display, the uniformity of the storage electrode signals on the storage electrode lines in the whole LC display is poor, causing the display quality of the LC display to be poor.